


Starring Role

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry's a star.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Starring Role

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's a star.

Title: Starring Role  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas challenge prompt: Star, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s special holiday challenge #13: [Bare-arsed hottie](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/13.jpg)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Harry's a star.

  
~

Starring Role

~

Draco watched as Harry stood up and padded over to the Christmas tree. “What are you doing?” he asked, shifting sensually on the bear-skin rug. “I’m cold.”

Harry glanced back at him and Draco felt that heated gaze clear to his toes. “Earlier, I noticed the star had fallen off the tree.” Bending down, he treated Draco to a first-class view of his arse before reaching up and replacing the star securely.

Draco smirked. “If you’re done, I have another _starring_ role for you.”

“Insatiable,” Harry whispered as he returned to Draco arms.

“You’ve never complained.”

“And I’m not now.”

~


End file.
